Home Is Where the Warden Is
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Even though the mission could rip them away from each other at any moment, Kallian and Reyn share a night of love amidst their duty.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! Now, I know I have the Journals series to be typing up and my FFXIII story to be updated, but I could not resist playing with my favorite fantasy DA couple. Leliana is my favorite in-game romance, but F!Cousland and F!Tabris are arguably my favorite couple period. Ahh, if only it were possible! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this light-hearted fic! Special thanks to my wonderful friend, Raven Sinead, for inspiring me and pushing me to continue my love of writing. She is an amazing writer and cyber-buddy, and I could not do any of this without her. So, much thanks and love sent your way!

Disclaimer: Alas, Dragon Age is **not** mine, and I do **not** own any of the characters. The only thing that I can call my own is my idea of the story and how I portrayed the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arrow whistled through the still air, making a barely audible thunk as it landed dead center in the middle of the crudely drawn target; a fair bit of amusement and a way for the members experienced in archery to show off their skills and acquire some serious bragging rights. The perfect shot, made by none other than the rebellious elf of the group, Kallian Tabris, earned gaping mouths and astonished eyes.

The elf let a smirk grace her beautiful features, deep gray eyes alight with the mischief that could almost always be found within. "Looks like I win…again." It would not surprise Reyn Cousland if the victorious elf started dancing at her win. Really, she had quite decimated the competition. Zevran and Leliana were the only other members who used bows, and they were both exceedingly good at it. After all, former occupations as an assassin and a bard used the skill of archery as a useful little tool.

Zevran gave the other elf of the group an admiring once over. "Hmmm, yes you did. What would you like for your reward, my dear?" The intent in the lecherous elf's eyes gave every indication of what his version of the reward would be. The suggestive tone and the eye-making were ganging up on her senses and allowing a wave of anger wash over her. Before she could send a scathing comment his way, her elf beat her to it. "Thank you Zev, but I already have the perfect gift in my mind. And I am sure our dear Warden will make good on the delivery."

Kallian threw a wink at the now blushing leader of the large group. The rest laughed at their usually stoic commander's embarrassment. It was times like this that made the seemingly impossible and suicidal mission seem a little less daunting. Laughter chased away the demons that haunted them all at night. Nobody needed the laugh more than Reyn herself. The noble Warden was famous for her infallible kindness and selfless actions; everyone in the group knew she would lay down her life for them in a heartbeat, no questions asked. Reyn Cousland was the poster girl for nobility and all around good. Diplomacy, manners, strategies…she excelled in them all. Nobody else could prove to be a more effective leader than the flame-haired warrior was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was just one of the things Kallian loved about her. When she first ran into them after she had to flee for her life after the events at her home in the alienage, she had no intention of falling in love with anyone, much less a human noble who claimed to be a famed Grey Warden and tried to play at being a leader. Reyn was cordial to her, and care showed through her every word, every action. But the alienage elf had learned to distrust humans; all it led you was being tortured, humiliated and betrayed. So, she was a downright bitch to the Warden.

Reyn, however, did not stop. She did not let it show that the elf's aversion to her kindness and her overall rude behavior affected her. She continued to lead the group, showing how skilled she was in her position and how national she was with a blade. However, it was not until she had jumped in front of Kallian and took a dagger to the chest that Kallian's dislike broke. Her mask had broken and she had wept for the woman who had risked her own life for her, a worthless elf who no one would miss. Reyn was a pivotal figure in stopping the Blight and her life was one that absolutely could not be lost. And yet, she had risked it all for the very person who had acted like she was a leper. That's when their relationship started to evolve. Once a one-sided work-in-progress, it blossomed to a full-on steady partnership. No enemy could stand before their shared might, and Kallian found that she quite liked fighting alongside the Warden.

They both started noticing each other after that. Reyn was besotted by the tall, lithe elf with the long, flowing obsidian hair and the gray eyes that seemed to hold Ferelden's storms inside them. The tan, smooth skin…lips that begged for her to take them…the Cousland had fallen, and fallen hard. The rogue elf had also started feeling things for her former nemesis. Reyn was quite beautiful and pleasing to the eye. The tall, tanned warrior was muscular without being masculine, with short red hair that came just to the tops of her shoulders. Her eyes were a clear blue-green color, and shone with both intelligence and love. Kallian had never understood this last bit; how could Reyn love anything when her entire family had been decimated, all because of one man's betrayal?

Either way, the two women had finally confessed their mutual attraction one night, and they had been inseparable since. Alistair and Leliana had been a bit put out, as they had both harbored secret feelings for the fearless leader. But the two had since accepted that Reyn's affections lay with the mischievous elf, and were now content with their roles as best friends to her. Speaking of the bard…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leliana pouted, shaking her head at the unrepentant elf. "How could I have been bested by you? Zevran I could see; he was an Antivan Crow after all. But you? I thought elves in the alienage could not learn weaponry?" Kallian turned her gray gaze onto the bard. "It is true that we were not allowed to really use weapons; mindless pets could not really afford to learn how to protect themselves. But some of us did not play into that way of thinking. It was our way of rebelling; learning to use weapons. I secretly taught myself to use both daggers and the art of the bow. I soon learned I was quite good at it." The dark-haired beauty quirked an eyebrow at the bard. "Besides, why the surprise. You have seen me use both dagger and a bow during our battles. You had to have known I would have a skill in this?"

Leliana grudgingly nodded, pout still firmly in position. "Yes yes, I was acutely aware of your prowess with a bow and arrow, but…I was hoping to prove better. At least I had a better shot than Zevran here." The elf mentioned shook his head, the sweat on his forehead glistening as he moved. "That is not how I normally perform. I was distracted by the beauty of my competition. If you had diminished looks or lacked curves, my arrow would have flown true." Morrigan snorted at his words. "You say you lost because they are attractive? So if you get waylaid by a pretty thing, you will most likely get killed due to your lust? My, the foolish whims of men. They brag and flaunt their bravado, only to be felled by one with a pretty face. Tis mind-boggling; we of the fairer sex would never fall to such primitive and shallow vices."

Alistair stared unconvincingly at the witch. "Oh really? Then what would you call the little scene you so nicely bestowed upon us back at Redcliffe? Remember our dear poisonous would-be murderer, Jowan? When we were oh so busy with our mission, slaying undead knights and sending them to the Fade, coming across the traitor behind the cell? You wanted us to free him, even though he tried to kill one of our most important allies. All because he was aesthetically pleasing, as you so put it." Morrigan scoffed, a faint blush on her pale cheeks showing the truth. "I did no such thing; he was a fellow user well-versed in the arcane arts, and I did not want him to be left to die without even making amends. It was just a coincidence that he happened to be…somewhat attractive." "And I suppose you propositioning him to retire to your room with you, in the dark of night and with no change of clothes, was only a happy coincidence as well? Was the sounds coming from the direction of your room a hallucination brought on by exhaustion, I suppose?"

Kallian and Reyn laughed at the expression on Morrigan's face. She looked torn between hiding under a rock and beating the ex-templar with said rock. Her mouth opened as if to say words, but all that came out was a small 'humph' before she turned on her heel and stalked back to her small little campsite, away from the others. Alistair pumped his hand in victory, doing his version of a winner's dance and failing quite spectacularly. Even Wynne joined in on the laughter, with Reyn's faithful Mabari hound Hunter adding his barks to the amused coalition. Sten the Qunari's mouth twitched before he schooled his expression into one of severity, continuing the cleaning of his precious sword recovered from the market in Denerim. Oghren…well, he was just drunk. Shale was busy muttering about the pesky pigeons that kept swooping overhead, threatening to "_squish them if they try to poop on me one more time_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others went off into their own little groups: Leliana and Zevran were talking about daggers and their uses (apparently, there were 108 different ways to kill someone), Oghren was passed out on the ground, talking about some dwarven woman he had "_excavated her tunnel_." Sten was still polishing Asala and Alistair had engaged Wynne in a discussion of new ways to outwit Morrigan's witty repertoires. Wynne was quite adept with the responses; who would have thought? Hunter had gone off to search for Morrigan, or more importantly steal her undergarments. Reyn hoped for her mabari's sake that Morrigan had made good on her promise of locking up her belongings with a spell; otherwise the Cousland was afraid of waking up to a plate of Mabari bacon.

This just left Kallian and Reyn by themselves, standing by the target. Kallian walked over and grasped the arrow, yanking it out of the trunk. She inspected the missile, blowing wood shavings off of the steel tip. "So, noble Cousland. Will you make good on your end of the bargain?" Eyes, now an oceanic blue, looked at her lover; a little amused smile flittering about her lips. "A bargain, you say? And pray tell, what bargain did I supposedly make?" Her elf's infamous smirk appeared on the tanned face. "Silly Warden; already forgetting her promise? Hmm, I wonder…what would help you remember?" Kallian's smirk turned dangerous, sending a shiver of excitement coursing through Reyn's veins. "I am not very sure, my dearest rogue. Do you possess any...ideas? I would very much like to hear one, if you do."

Gray eyes locked with blue. "Well, my most noble love, I was thinking about a little…one on one time. You know, some personal help? I've heard it can be very therapeutic. Let me release you from your noble qualities, just for a night. Relinquish your hold on good and take a ride on the dark side, for once." Heat struck Reyn like lightning, the heated words sending all the moisture in her body to throb somewhere in the vicinity of her womanhood. The two women were no strangers to the land of ecstasy; though they had both been untouched and pure before undertaking the journey they were now on, they had found solace and passion in each other's arms. Their first gentle coupling turned into explosive bouts of love-making, threatening the boundaries of silence they had to place on each other, necessary restrictions to protect their privacy and the ears of the companions who slept mere feet away.

In this moment, however, being quiet and discreet was the last thing on the brave Warden's mind. The heroic fighter knew that she would not always get to savor her lover, and she had an enormous responsibility resting on her shoulders. For once, she wanted to be selfish and be happy. She wanted to feel Kallian's lean body pressed against her own, dual tan arms holding tightly around toned abdomens. Reyn craved warm skin and an even warmer bedroll, heating up with the warmth radiating off of their overheated bodies. Reyn Cousland wanted to be home, for the one night she could afford herself. If she died for her country, then so be it. She had a duty to Ferelden, as both a Grey Warden and as a Cousland born. But she would face her destiny head-on, whatever it may be, with the ghost of her beloved's lips clinging to hers and the scent of their passion coating her skin.

Eyes full of desire locked on each other, showing the other how very much they needed this one moment. Reyn extended her hand, eyes burning with thousand promises. Kallian took the hand without hesitation, feeling the calluses left behind as a reminder of her background as a swordswoman. Her storm-gray eyes answered the unspoken question with answers of her own, and the two made their way to the tent shared between both women. Tomorrow was uncertain, and could very well be the day one of them died, leaving the other behind forever. Untold horrors and tears and pain could be lurking just around the corner; nothing was assured in these dark times. But amidst the betrayals and death and destruction, their love burned bright and unwavering. As the tent flap closed behind them, the world seemed to stop until only Reyn Cousland and Kallian Tabris remained. Warden and Alienage elf became one; even the archdemon could not hope to tear them apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo, yeah..this was supposed to be a one-shot, but Kallian and Reyn refused to go quietly. I will still mark this story as complete, but I will most likely (definitely) continue this story arc. There will also probably be a M-rated scene in the next chapter. They have behaved for two chapters; any longer and they would combust.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do **not** own Dragon Age, or its beautifully woven characters. Just my versions of Kallian and Reyn.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Dammit, Reyn!" Kallian swore as she threw down her bow, for once not caring where her precious weapon fell. The lithe elf darted forward, drawing her twin daggers from their respective sheathes. She fell quickly upon the bandit, as ferocious as a Mabari. The hapless man received a deep stab to the back shoulder; as he was screaming in agony, a quick slash across the throat silenced him. The lifeless man dropped to the floor in a heap, blood quickly surrounding him.

Reyn thrust her prized blade, Starfang, forward; into the chest of another bandit. A single gurgle was heard before the would-be murderer slid off the sharp steel, joining his brothers in death's embrace. The Warden wiped a hand across her brow, coming away wet with her sweat. Blood spotted her silver armor, and gore covered the shining blue of her sword. "Well now, I think that went pretty well." The fiery warrior said, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Her lover glared at her; it was more potent than lyrium and more heated than the Anvil of the Void.

"Oh yes, the battle went so very well. It was just so _easy_." Reyn raised a perfectly poised eyebrow at the elf's tone. "Your sarcasm tells a different story, my love. Why do you seem upset? The bandits were no harder than usual." Kallian's gray eyes, now stormy, darkened further at the oblivious Warden's words. "The problem is you. You are to reckless and noble; you got hurt because of it." The warrior shrugged her shoulders, confused at her lover. "It is not like I have not gotten worse injuries, Kallian. The bandit only gave me a little cut, see? Nothing more, and nothing I cannot bear."

"Maybe the bandit did not wound you too deeply, but did you not stop to consider the man sneaking up on you? If I had not seen and run as fast as I could, you would probably be dead, or at the very least the proud owner of a sword wound." Blue-green eyes bore into gray. "Kallian, my beloved rogue, what really ails you? You know that cuts and wounds are basically in the job description. We are on a mission to stop a Blight, and an archdemon, from destroying our country and the people we hold most dear. There are going to be times when I stare death in the face; you just have to trust that I will be able to make it out all right."

"It would ease my conscience if you would quit looking for trouble. Your noble ways is going to be the death of you. You cannot always save people, and one day you are going to pay the ultimate price." Her leader's mouth tightened. "If you have not forgotten, Kallian, this entire mission is one that many would call "noble." We are risking body and limb for the people of Ferelden, so that they may live in relative peace without fear of today being the last day that breath would be drawn. You know that, I know that; hell, everyone in this group knows it! I am a Cousland, born and bred. I was taught to put myself after others, and make sure to protect those that needed protection. There is a high chance that I will die facing the archdemon; a small cut is insignificant when compared to that."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kallian shook her head, disbelief apparent in her body language. "I am not asking you to stop being yourself; you know as well as I do that you will always try to protect others. But, do you always have to play at being the hero? Give the spotlight to someone else, for a change. I already have to accept that if we survive the blight you will die within the span of thirty years. Why can you not ensure that I am given that time with you?" Ah. And therein lies the true reason for Kallian's outburst. Blue-green eyes softened, gazing lovingly at her beautiful elf. "Baby, I do not plan on dying anytime soon. How could you think I would let myself fade into darkness, when you still stand? I could never leave, not without you standing by my side."

Tears ran unchecked down Kallian's face, something Reyn had never seen before; she was completely floored at the rare emotion. "I am not worried about you leaving me willingly; I worry about you being **taken** from me. I have lost everything; my family, my life…all that remains is you, and the love inside me that burns so fierce and bright. Don't extinguish it; I beg of you!" Reyn wrapped her strong arms around the distraught elf, who had begun openly sobbing. The rest of the companions had given up any pretense of distraction; they were openly looking at the scene playing out literally before their eyes. The noble Warden's hug deepened, trying valiantly to shield the person she loved more than anyone else from the pain that was assaulting her senses.

"Kallian, I will never, and I mean never, leave you. Before I met you, my life had lost all meaning. My parents were betrayed, and died making sure I had left Highever behind, being granted my life. Then after I had joined the Warden ranks, I was again betrayed and labeled a traitor for a crime my honor would never allow happen. Then, as if I did not have enough on my plate, I am supposed to kill the archdemon and stop the Blight? It was too much, too fast. I was not ready, and I was literally terrified. But then, you came blazing in; beautiful and statuesque. You wore a mask of stone, just waiting for a brave soul to pry it off and show the wondrous woman behind it. And, although you had no reason to, and experience telling you to flee, you allowed me to uncover you. Words cannot even begin to describe how much your trust, your faith in me, means to me. You make me feel like a Grey Warden, like a true warrior…like the Cousland I am, and thought I lost long ago."

The elf, touched by the words, held tightly to the woman who grounded her. "Do not thank me, my Warden. It is you who saved me. From my demons, my hate, my sorrow…you cleansed me, leaving a clean slate behind. I cannot change the events of my past, nor erase the tragedies that have followed you, but I believe, with all of my heart, that the future we pave together will make up for it all." Reyn nodded, warmth and love and care filling her body to the brim. _This girl…she is everything. My everything. Heaven forbid the poor souls who try to take her from me; the only thing they will get is a one-way trip to the Fade. _Out loud, she said; "Now, my beautiful rogue, how about you let me show you just how much you mean to me? I might even throw in a compliment or to."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The smirk was back on the elf's angular face. "Compliments, you say? Well, I cannot rightly say no to that. But, I am feeling rather lazy. I may just have you do all the work. Keep you in shape for the mission, you know." Reyn chuckled. "Oh? Just doing your civic duty to Ferelden, my dear? I see no problem with me doing all the…rigorous activity…" Here, Reyn breathed hotly against the sensitive ears of the elf; shivers ran down Kallian's body. "But, you might want to break a little sweat yourself. You have been eating a lot lately." Kallian's eyes, which had slowly closed in bliss, snapped open and shot an incredulous and indignant beam at her now grinning lover. "Are you calling me fat? When you are trying to woo me, and acquire my presence in your tent?" "Sweet, sweet Kallian…your services will be given, regardless of your words. Your mouth may lie, but your body…*lick* shows the truth." Kallian sighed, shaking her head. "Egotism does not suit you, my Warden. But, despite the unfortunate inflation, I guess you deserve a reward…heaven knows why."

Reyn stood up, her arm extending to her roguish elf. "Well, the tent will not warm itself. Shall we commence to our bed sheets?" Kallian shook her head in mock seriousness. "Lead the way, your wardenship." The women started to their tent, stopping a few inches away to take in the expressions of the group. Zevran and Oghren were unabashedly staring with darkened eyes, what appeared to be...drool…flowing out of the mouths. Alistair and Leliana were sporting cherry-red faces, trying to act like they were unaware of the couple's discussion, and trying to hide how bothered it made them. Sten and Shale were unaffected, and Hunter was gnawing on what suspiciously look like one of Morrigan's special undergarments. Morrigan herself was looking torn between amusement and disgust…much like Wynne. Reyn raised an eyebrow at her followers, while Kallian was laughing none-too-silently to herself. "Is everything alright?" The remaining group all shook their heads in confirmation at their heroic leader's inquiry.

"Ju-just p-p-peachy, Reyn,." Her poor fellow Warden spoke through his embarrassment. "Er…yes, we were…were just telling… stories! Yes, stories!" Kallian looked towards the bard, an evil gleam making itself known in her eyes. "A story, you say? How, I would so love to hear a story! Wouldn't you, sweet Cousland?" Reyn solemnly nodded her consent, turning her gaze over to the squirming song seamstress. "Of course, what better way to spend a peaceful night than with a story from the great bard herself." Leliana floundered for words, her blush becoming deeper and more prominent as time wore on. Thankfully, the witch came to her rescue, albeit unknowingly and probably unwillingly. "Damn it all to the Fade! Warden, get your useless beast away from my private things! I will not have him ruin another, perfectly good pair! Tis most annoying!"

Oghren turned his leer to the fuming witch. "Ah, you can go without your skivvies anytime ya want, pretty. Seeing you would definitely make a man forget his worries on this foolish quest. In fact, whaddaya say you and I go to my tent and you can play doctor-""I will do no such thing, disgusting dwarf! I would sooner lay with the ignorant virgin templar over there than lay beneath…you." Alistair spluttered, red face intensifying while the rest could not contain their peals of laughter at his embarrassment. _Yes_, Reyn thought to herself. _This is what drives me to defeat the archdemon and live. These people right here, and the love of my life._ The kind-hearted warrior intertwined her hands with her elf, basking in the revelry that defied all reason.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	3. Chapter 3 M-rated

A/N: Sooo…yeah I have completely fallen in love with this pairing and getting to write their viewpoints. While I really should be updating my chapter fics before I go on vacation, I just could not pass up this idea. Sorry if the scene seems a little off; I have no clue what if feels like to make love of anything of the sort. Just going with instinct and knowledge from stories/media. So, I apologize if it fails to inspire anything.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Dragon Age, or any of the wonderful characters. I just enjoy writing them in complex, and sometimes dirty, scenarios.

**Warning: This chapter is M-rated. It contains a consensual love scene between two women of age. If you do not like or feel comfortable with sex scenes or scenes involving two women, or you are under the age of 18, please do not continue reading. You have been fully warned, both here and in the title of the chapter. Do not say I did not warn you. **

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Lips melded together seamlessly, like they were made for each other. Hot mouths opened and closed, admitting warring tongues and an exchange of fluids; the heat in the tent increased tenfold. Reyn fisted her hands in the luxurious tresses of her elven lover, delighting in the silky soft texture of the black hair. Not to be outdone, Kallian had wrapped her own arms around her Warden's waist, making absolutely sure no space remained between the two.

The hot kisses got deeper and more heated, desire quickly igniting the two women and hanging over the tent like a veil. They had not been able to keep their hands from each other after laughing at poor Alistair; once sated by his blushing splutters, they quickly made the getaway, completely missing the knowing smirks and leers thrown at their retreating backsides. Reyn had not been able to make it make it to the bed sheets; as soon as the tent flap closed, she lunged for Kallian, grabbing her lover gently but firmly and kissing her hard and passionately.

Of course, Kallian had no choice but to respond. Bad form to not reciprocate, you know? And the elf had turned a new leaf; she was all for teamwork in the workplace. Communication was the key to success. So her lips just had to deepen the already hard kiss,; the rogue and warrior knew exactly how this night would turn out. There was no sleeping, or cold showers awaiting them. Just the comfort of their bodies moving in sync and the love they would be making as they did so.

Reyn stroked her lover's tongue with her own, gently maneuvering the lithe muscle between her own lips, sucking the pink appendage softly. A moan from her rogue hastened her movements. The noble fighter removed the tongue from her mouth, making her way over to the smooth, tanned neck. She quickly captured the skin, tarnishing it with her tongue and teeth. They may be forced to defeat the archdemon and end the Blight, but Reyn would be damned if they entered the fray without her mark covering Kallian. The Cousland crest would live on…albeit in a more…physical way.

The abuse on her neck sent shivers of pleasure running her Kallian's spine; it felt like lightning was zipping up her body. And when her Warden captured one of sensitive ears, which is the best erogenous zone on an elf, Kallian could not keep a whimper from escaping her mouth, much to her chagrin. Not that she did not want her lover to know how much she wanted her; she just did not want to sound so damn needy. A strong thigh found its way between her legs, pressing upwards against her most vital organ. _Oh, fuck. Forget about needy, I want her __**NOW**__!_

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Kallian grabbed the mussed-up her hair of her lover, enjoying the illusion of flames. She always compared their hair color; it symbolized night and fire. Because that's what they were. Reyn was as bright and encompassing as fire; burning brightly and overcoming all obstacles in her path. Kallian was as mysterious and soft as night; but if you caught her just right, you could coax out the moon. And everyone knows night leads into day…

Kallian pulled her lover's mouth away from her neck, making sure darkened blue eyes were staring straight at her. "As much as I love what you are doing to my neck, I think more vital regions need you. Care to give them attention?" Reyn licked her lips, an unusually naughty smile looking out of place on her regal face. Kallian wanted to do unspeakable things to her whenever she saw that smile. "Hmmm, but I was enjoying myself. Besides, you know what they say: the journey is always better than the destination." "Not in this case, I believe. As you well know, my warrior."

"Yes, but a little foreplay would not hurt. I get to enjoy our time together so little these days, what with people trying to kill us and Darkspawn destroying everything. There is a chance we will die every fight we run into; if I meet the Maker, I am going to have your body etched into my mind for eternity." Kallian narrowed her eyes at her fiery woman. "That is cheating, madam. You cannot make me love you anymore than I do, or make me want to slow things down when all I want is you to ravage me all over this tent. It is just too cruel." A dark eyebrow rose. "Seeing you run around wielding your dagger and bow, all sweaty and panting in your armor, is cruel. So a little extra loving will not go amiss."

Deep gray eyes rolled back, a normal expression on the elf's face. "Okay, talking with you is more effective than a cold shower. How about we get back to-"Reyn captured her lips again, silencing her exasperated rant. Satisfied, Kallian returned the affection enthusiastically. Reyn started walking backwards, turning the elf around and bringing her down to the soft bed sheets lying oh so invitingly below. Now seated on her behind, Kallian's kissing grew frantic. The heat roiling in her stomach begged for some real action. Reyn parted from her elf, placing her hands on the breastplate of her leather armor. "May I?" The Grey Warden asked lowly, heat suffused in every syllable.

Kallian gulped, nodding her consent. Deft fingers undid the straps holding the breastplate in place, slowly sliding off of the overheated body behind it. The fingers then took a hold of the tunic underneath, caressing the soft cloth as if it were skin. Kallian trembled with want, trying in vain to hold back the tremors that signaled her obvious need. She lifted her arms up and Reyn pulled the blue tunic over hear head, leaving her shirtless. Reyn took in the sight before her; tan skin, toned stomach, and deliciously firm breast held in place by a band of cloth. Oh how she wanted that cloth off and away, to stop obstructing her view. The calloused hands landed on the strip bounding her breast and painstakingly slowly started unraveling it.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

The cloth finally fell away, leaving the breasts free. Reyn drank in the beautiful sight before her, memorizing it like she did every time she saw her elf bare before her. The breasts were plump and firm, and every bit as tan as the rest of her body. They were not overly large, but just right for her hand to cup. The two mounds were topped with gloriously light brown tips, quite noticeably yearning for her touch. Her eyes moved up the supine body before her, landing on the eyes of her sweet rogue. "You are so beautiful, my love." Kallian blushed, her skin darkening slightly. "You say that every time you see me naked, spread before you so willingly. I have already given myself to you, flatterer." "Hmm, that may be so. But it does not make it less true. Besides, seeing the emancipation of your bosom is cause for celebration. Seeing your hatred of the prostitutes we came upon in Denerim is proof of your unwillingness to part with your virtue; I am a lucky woman indeed."

Kallian frowned. "Those prostitutes kept trying to entice me to their beds! And, they kept ogling you and complimenting your body. That one vile woman…what was her name? Is…Isa. Isabela! That's the name! She actually grabbed your butt! Right in front of me, knowing we were together!" "Sweetheart, I do not think Isabela knew we were together…we did not really broadcast the fact." "I glared at the woman for five minutes straight! And threatened to pull my dagger on her and pop those ridiculous inflated lumps on her chest! I mean really, how does the woman even _walk_? They are so large, they have to be cumbersome when she walks. And when she does manage to get some idiot into bed…"

Reyn could not keep her laughter in at her elf's rant. She was just too cute sometimes, although she would not dare tell Kallian that. "Love, as much as I love talking about Isabela and the large population of prostitutes in the Denerim market, could we maybe discuss this at a later date? Like, maybe breakfast…or something? Because, and I might be just fishing here, we were kinda in the middle of something important. I would very much like to properly worship you without the image of Isabela's voluptuous chest that seems to defy gravity." Kallian's face was priceless.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Reyn ignored the look and her eyes ventured south, back to the place she wanted to be. _Oh Maker…I am blessed_. One experienced hand moved upwards, cupping the mound it had memorized over the course of several such couplings. The pad of a thumb brushed against the sensitive tip; Kallian's body moved in time. Reyn twirled the tiny tip with smooth, gentle motions. The red-haired swordswoman brought her head down, engulfing the nipple in her warm mouth, sucking firmly but not harsh. Kallian moaned, head thumping back onto the soft cloth underneath them.

Reyn continued suckling, moving on to the other breast and properly worshipping it as though she was a priest at the altar of a sacred goddess. An inferno was building deep inside Kallian, and although she loved the hours upon hours the two usually spent memorizing each others bodies, it had been far too long; the elf simply could not stand the wait. "Reyn...please. I...it has been too long; I need you now." Even though all the Grey Warden wanted was to enjoy the love of her life, she knew there would be other times. She emphatically believed with all her being that they would survive the Blight, and the battle with the archdemon. She would not leave Kallian behind; she couldn't.

So the warrior just shook her head in silent agreement, descending the plateau of the spread-eagled elf's toned abdominals; she could not resist gently kissing all the way down the warm skin. She finally came to the place she most wanted to be, all warm and wet and waiting for her touch alone. Knowing Kallian's frustration, she decided to forego teasing and dove straight in. Her tongue had proven quite a few times that it was as skilled as her tongue; Reyn wielded both beautifully and Kallian had never had any complaints with either. Reyn laved the sensitive pink flesh with rough strokes, gathering the moisture on it and savoring the taste. The muscle plunged inside the thrashing elf over and over again, her hips moving against the beat her love had set. In, out. In, out. Kallian could feel herself getting closer; the brink was so very close. Her moans and whimpers had gotten louder in the tent, and she briefly feared that the others would hear. A flick of her clit soon drove the thought from her mind. Reyn had begun lashing the little bundle of nerves, alternating between rough sucks and firm licks. She could feel the tension in the elf's muscles, and knew the telltale sign meant that Kallian was close to climax. She just needed a little…push.

Reyn positioned two of her fingers at the pulsating entrance, quickly pushing them in on an upward stroke of her tongue. A blood-curdling scream was thrust from Kallian's chest, and they only increased as the Warden set up a punishing tempo. Her fingers, which had brought about the downfall of many crooked men, had set out to cause as much pleasure as possible to the body underneath her own. Sweat and desire mixed together, perfuming the tent with an aroma of their love. Kallian's gray eyes shut tight, her body shaking as her climax finally swept in upon her. Reyn brought her down tenderly, moving fingers and tongue slower and slower as the high subsided. Until all that was left was a tired and satisfied elf.

"Dammit, Reyn…I think you broke me. I will return the favor as soon as my blasted legs don't feel like an ogre has flattened them." Reyn chuckled, wrapping Kallian up in the safe cocoon of her strong arms. "I have confidence that you will not disappoint, my rogue. You have always lived up fully to my expectations." Kallian's famous smirk appeared at the words. "You bet your griffon I do. You may possess the noble blood, name, and Grey Warden abilities…but I…have the stamina." Reyn was fixing to pint out the obvious flaw in that statement; after all, was Kallian not just bemoaning the state of her legs at the Warden's prowess? But the leader was quickly surprised when the sprightly elf flipped her over, claiming the top position.

"Well well well, look who is king of the hill now? Better buckle up, Warden. It's about to be a bumpy ride and I wouldn't want you to be too sore when you face the archdemon in battle." As those wicked lips descended, Reyn admitted that the words were absolutely freaking true.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI


End file.
